pokemon_idlefandomcom-20200213-history
Events
The Events page has a Jirachi icon and is in between the Daily button and the Friends button. The layout is the same as the Daily section but includes the tabs Daily Recharge Gift, Supervalue Pack, Lucky Egg, Daily Discount, Mega EVO Pack, Super Exchange, Monopoly, Lucky Box, Daily Recharge Gift, Golden Key, Cross Server Tournament, and more. These events last for an unknown amount of time unless specified. Daily Recharge Gift Top-up a certain amount a day and receive a gift. The highest top-up gift can be achieved through spending $499 US dollars and gives a whopping 50k Greater Runes, 150k refining stones, and 3 Mewtwo chests. Top-up $60 USD to receive Silver's Invitation, a letter inviting Silver to join Pallet Town. Supervalue Pack Spend tickets to receive Town Skill boxes. They are only able to be purchased once. Returnees Those who took an extended break from playing are awarded three days of rewards. Log in daily to collect all three. Lucky Egg Crack a lucky egg open in this game to receive a random prize. Unique prizes include Halo Potions, Dark Brick, Jirachi, Steelix, and a Common Magic Candy. The hammer used to break the egg costs 2 coupons each. Cross Server Tournament This event is held weekly to see who can top the Personal and Guild ranks through your chunk of servers! To find which chunk of server you're in, read the Participation Method in the CS Tourney tab. Read the main article on Cross Server Tournament for more. Daily Discount Spend 30 coupons to receive the 1st super pack of Daily Discount. The next day, another super pack will be available for you to buy. These packs go up to 7 days. Total Spending This tab is very similar to Daily Recharge Gift, though you are rewarded for spending coupons instead of money. You have a set amount of time to reach the top: spending 5,000 coupons total. The rewards only include Guardian Upgrade and Advance Stones. Mega EVO Pack For 49 tickets, you can buy 758 Mega Evolution Stones and 10 million coins. Super Exchange For 100 perfect pearls, you can unlock Silver and Hilda for Pallet Town. There seems to be no time limit. Monopoly Diced are used in this game. One free dice is rewarded daily, and any amount top-up will give a remote dice. Prizes are not very unique but a chance for Halo Potion and a good amount of riding manuals and feathers are available. Lucky Box This tab can redirect you to the diamond currency store to buy lucky boxes, or you can buy the boxes for an equal amount of coupons. The highest amount of boxes you can buy is 659 for the same amount of coupons. Daily Spending Similar to the other spending events, spend a certain amount of total diamonds to unlock a reward. Daily Recharge Gift This tab is nearly the same as the very first Event tab, however, this tab doesn't have a specified time limit and varies by a couple of dollars for each set prize and the prize itself. Total Recharge Another real money tab. You must spend exponentially more to receive the prizes, and the end prize contains ten Mewtwo chests, 15.48k feathers, and four level ten attack gems for $3,749 USD total spent. Golden Key By golden keys for revenge chests here. The more you buy, the cheaper it is: ten coupons can get you ten keys, while 100 coupons can get you 105 keys. = Limited Level-Up Obtain the required level and earn a one time reward. Player level 60 is the highest rewarded level.